Hands Off
by PEETALOVER
Summary: Jackson keeps flirting with you and it makes Isaac jealous. He yells at you for not doing anything about it, but later apologizes after a bad night with his dad. Isaac Lahey x reader, isaac lahey, scott mccall, jackson whittemore


English is my least favorite class. At least I have it with Isaac, although he's on the opposite side of the room. Mrs. Green makes it her life mission to know who wants to sit with who and put them as far away as possible. Which means I get stuck next to Jackson Whittemore.

He likes to bother me to get to Isaac. I figure its best to just ignore him. I mean, its Jackson. He's not actually interested in me, so I don't see the harm. I know he means nothing by it and Isaac knows I would never reciprocate, but it seems to bother him all the same.

Today he seems really determined to get Isaac angry. Half way through class he starts leaning over to me whispering whatever banter he's prepared.

"You know," he begins. "If he's got so much baggage, why do you stay with him?" He raises his eyebrow at me. I scoff and go back to our assignment.

"I'd be a much better boyfriend than that lanky punching bag." He says casually. "Not to mention, I'd be way better in bed." He whispers in my ear. I would have slapped him for that if we weren't in public. He puts his hand over mine and looks to the back corner where Isaac and Scott are.

In the corner of my eye I see Isaac struggling to keep it together. Scott is holding on to his arm, tighter than it looks I'm sure, and mouths 'calm down' at him.

The bell rings and Jackson leans over one last time, putting his hand on my lower back. A little too low of tasteful. "I bet you would moan my name beautifully. Think about that next time he's on top of you. How much better it'd be with me." He winks back at me as he walks out with a smug look on his face.

Scott comes up to me first. "You need to talk to him. Now. Look at his eyes." I look to my right and see Isaac's eyes turning that amber yellow.

"Please take your teenage drama somewhere else." Mrs. Green interjects.

"There wouldn't be any if you put us where we want." I spit shuffling Isaac out of the room.

I take him to the locker room, the only place I know no one else is in the middle of a school day.

"Isaac," I start.

"Why do you let him talk to you like that, Y/N?"

"He doesn't mean any of it. He-"

"You're defending him? Do you actually hear the things he says? He puts his hands on you and you don't do anything about it?"

"I was going to say," I try to level my voice and stay calm. I don't want to upset him more. His anchor making him wolf out. Not a good plan. "I don't care what he says about me, but I don't like what he says about you." I walk over to him and put my hand on his chest. "Breathe with me." His eyes are flickering between blue and yellow. He pulls away from me, backing into a locker.

"I'm fine." He starts walking out.

"Isaac, wait." He stops and raises his eyebrows at me waiting for me to continue. "I-I'm sorry? What am I supposed to do? Start a fight in the middle of class?"

"You're not sorry. You don't get it. Do you not see the problem here?"

"Enlighten me then." I snap.

"Forget it. Go be with Jackson." He shoots his words at me.

"I don't want to be with Jackson. Don't do that. Don't make this about that." Tears are welling up in my eyes. I wish I wasn't a frustrated crier. "Isaac-" I begin but he's gone. "Dammit." I say as I sit on the floor.

I'm pacing my room, worrying out of my mind. I got home and texted Isaac I was sorry about English and he never responded. I have done everything I can think of to distract myself. I did all of my homework, which I never do; I made my bed…five times because I couldn't settle on a pillow arrangement. How many times can you organize four pillows?

There's a knock on my window, almost too faint I didn't hear it the first time. I go to my window to see my boyfriend with a distressed look on his face. I quickly open the window and start rambling.

"Look, Isaac," I take a step towards him and he flinches away, turning his face away from me. "I've been worried sick about you! You haven't answered me all day. I thought you weren't going to talk to me again." I give a nervous chuckle. He stays silent. My heart jumps in my chest. "If you came here to break up with me please get it over with."

He turns his head toward me at that and I can see the purple bruise on his left cheek. His eyes wide at my suggestion. "Oh, my god." I grab his face with my hands. Immediately forgetting I'm supposed to be mad. I turn his face to the side to see it better. "Why isn't it healing?" There's nothing I haven't said about his father at this point. I just run my thumb over his cheek and put my forehead to his.

"You're not mad at me?" He pipes out. A tear rolls down his cheek.

"What? No of course not. I'm not mad at you." I step back from him.

"You can't forgive me that easily. I didn't come here for you to forgive me. Yell at me. I deserve it." He looks down at the floor and whispers, "I don't deserve you."

"Hey, look at me." I pull his chin up so his eyes meet mine. "I don't know what he said to you to make you feel like you deserve this, but he's lying."

"I yelled at you earlier. I shouldn't have yelled."

"You're allowed to be angry. You-" I take a deep breath. I'm not going to explain this well. "I know you didn't yell to be mean. You're not him." That reaches him because he swallows and looks down. "Is that why you're here? You weren't coming to break up with me because of earlier. You came here to break up with me because you think you'll become him."

"Well how could I not, Y/N? I made you cry."

"I didn't cry." I lie. "That wasn't crying, okay it's not important. I don't cry." I point at him and he smiles a bit at my fumbling.

"Y/N, I don't want to hurt you."

"And you think breaking up with me will solve that? That solves nothing. You're nothing like him, do you hear me? You are kind and selfless and sweet and caring. You care so much. I know you do. You wouldn't be here if you didn't." I put my hand on the back of his neck and pull him close to me so our lips are brushing. "Besides, I haven't made the Jackson thing up to you yet." I press my lips to his. Soft and gentle. He tries to break it off but I press my body into his and tangle my hands in his hair. He sighs against me and rests his hands on my waist.

"I think we're even." He says breathless. "I shouldn't have left. I'm sorry I got so mad about it. I just don't like the idea of him with you."

I frown at the thought. "I could never be with him. And I'm sorry I let him do the things he does. I didn't realize how that affected you."

I kiss his bruised cheek lightly and press another to his temple, and then his nose, until I'm pattering kisses all over his face. He laughs and pulls me into his chest and kisses the top of my head.

The next day in class, Jackson doesn't get the chance to say anything vulgar. He walks in and puts his hand on my ass just as Isaac sat down. I grab his hand and twist it behind his back until he is wailing in pain.

"Oh is that how you sound in bed? Not that impressive." I say in his ear.

Mrs. Green walks in as I throw Jackson against our desks.

"Y/N!" She shouts.

"Yeah I get it. Principals office, I'm going." I look back at Isaac beaming next to a laughing Scott.

"I love you," he mouths.

I wink at him and blow a kiss to Jackson on the floor holding his arm. I should've dislocated his shoulder sooner.


End file.
